One or None (Hikaru x Reader x Kaoru)
by OverlyObsessedOtaku
Summary: "You can only have one of us, or none of us. Which will you choose?" They said in unison before turning and walking their separate ways, leaving you alone with your thoughts...
1. Chapter 1

**_Y/F/N = Your Full Name_**

 ** _Y/B/S = Your Best Subject_**

"THE PHONE! THE PHONE! WHERE'S THE FLIPPING PHONE?!" Your voice echoed in your, now quiet, house. It was your first day at Ouran Academy, having finally managed to get a scholarship there. You weren't rich, you were just normal. But right now, your mood was anything but normal. After nearly an hour of searching, you still couldn't find your phone. Your mother had already left for work. She was an assistant to a fashion designer who had two sons in Ouran. Apparently, they were twins.

"Look out for two good looking red heads okay?" Your mums words made you cringe. She was 40 years of age and when a woman of her age says that, yeah, it's kinda cringey...

Hearing your phone ring from somewhere downstairs, you bolted down practically faster than Usain Bolt only to keep stumbling because of how long this stupid bloody dress was. When you finally made it to the destination of the ringing, it was in the most obvious place ever. It was on the kitchen top. Fighting the urge to scream, you grabbed it and checked the caller ID. It said 'Unknown'. Shrugging, you pressed answer and spoke into the speaker "Hello?"

"Yeah, Y/N can you please hurry up?" A boy's voice could be heard. You had no idea who it was and how they knew your name.

"I'm sorry? Who's this?" You were starting to get a little worried. What if it was some kind of creepy stalker?

Now another voice, a slightly higher pitched voice, could be heard. "Y/N we've been waiting outside your house for the past 10 minutes!"

Gasping, you ran to your door, unlocked it and looked out. A shiny black limo was parked outside your house and two boys were leaning against it, wearing Ouran Academy uniforms. They were twins, had ginger hair and sure enough, they were pretty good looking.

"Helloooooo?" the twin who spoke first now said into the phone, clearly not noticing you standing there. The other one tapped his brother and gestured up at me. He looked up and immediately broke into a grin.

"Hey Y/N!" He said, waving as if you had known each other all your life.

Pressing the end call button on your phone, you ran back inside.

"These must be the kids of my mums boss, I have to be as polite as possible, if I don't mum will get fired!" You think aloud and plod back upstairs to get your bag.

When you came back down however, the twins had somehow welcomed themselves inside your house and were now snooping around. The first twin was draped across the sofa while the second twin was examining our family photo on the wall.

"Do you mind?" Your politeness slipped for a moment and then you put on your brightest smile and extend your hand. "I'm Y/F/N."

The twin on the sofa stands up and shakes your hand. "I already know who you are." He says with a smile on his face.

"Yeah…" you say nervously. "That's… a little creepy."

"It sounded a lot less creepier in my head, trust me." He grins at you. "I'm Hikaru, Hikaru Hitachiin."

The second twin walks forward and shakes my other hand. "And I'm Kaoru Hitachiin."

You had always wondered if you would be able to tell which was which when you eventually met them. You tried your best to memorize which way each twin wore their hair.

"It's nice to meet you! Now, how do you know where I live?"

"We have a friend that knows everything about everyone." They say in unison.

"That clipboard." Hikaru starts. "It's full of secrets" Kaoru finishes mysteriously.

Nodding your head slowly, you start to get an uneasy feeling around these twins. Without giving you a second spare, they link arms with you on either side and pull you towards the door.

"Oh okay…" your voice trails off as they close the door behind you and next second, you were being pushed into a limo. You stared out of the window as all of your neighbours stared right back.

"Oh God…" was all you could say.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, there's actually something called a host club at Ouran and you're both members?" you ask the twins. You hadn't bothered to question them about the fact that they were giving you a lift to school.

"Yeah basically. It's us, Tamaki-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai and Haruhi." They replied in unison.

"Haruhi's an honour student on scholarship, just like you" Kaoru stated as he leaned back, relaxing his head.

"Anyway, Kyoya-senpai told us to bring you to the host club with us." Said Hikaru.

"Why?!" You snapped upright and turned to look at Hikaru. "I don't even know him! What does he want to talk about?"

Hikaru shrugged. "We can't disobey a direct order from Kyoya"

"Why not?"

"Because no matter what, he'll always get his way." Kaoru said from behind you.

"That's the shadow king for ya" Hikaru closed his eyes and sighed.

Rubbing your now aching temples, you sat back and placed your headphones over your ears. Your peaceful world of music was interrupted however when a something suddenly hit your shoulder. You sat upright and turned to the right to see Hikaru's head leaning on your shoulder. He was snoring.

"Hikaru" you tried shaking him awake but he just snuggled his head onto your shoulder further.

"Let him rest. He woke up 10 minutes earlier than usual to come and pick you up." Kaoru said while glancing at his sleeping brother.

"10 minutes isn't an awful lot" you said with a sigh, getting a bit irritated.

Kaoru shrugs. "Every second of sleep is worthwhile to him.

The car slowed to a stop and Hikaru flew upright as fast as a bullet, if not faster. "We're here!" He exclaimed, urging you and Kaoru to get out faster.

Ouran Academy was even bigger than you had thought. It exceeded your expectations and motivated you after that surprisingly long journey with the Hitachiin twins. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, you made your way to the door.


End file.
